


Есть ли у фей хвосты

by Jas Tina (Jastina)



Category: Disney Fairies, Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Small Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: У каждой феи-наставника свой подопечный. Часто стихия их магии совпадает. Но бывают и исключения.
Relationships: Bickslow & Periwinkle, Cana Alberona & Chloe, Droy & Jet & Clank & Bobble, Elfman Strauss & Di, Elfman Strauss & Silvermist, Erza Scarlet & Nyx, Evergreen & Rosetta, Freed Justine & Scribble, Gajeel Redfox & Terence, Gray Fullbuster & Gliss, Jellal Fernandez & Zarina, Laxus Dreyar & Rumble & Glimmer, Levy McGarden & Lyria, Lisanna Strauss & Fawn, Lucy Heartfilia & Tinker Bell, Lyon Vastia & Sled, Mavis Vermillion & Queen Clarion, Natsu Dragneel & Fira, Rogue Cheney & Fury, Sting Eucliffe & Iridessa, Ultear Milkovich & Spike, Ur & Dewey, Wendy Marvell & Vidia, Zeref Dragneel & Lord Milori





	Есть ли у фей хвосты

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл коротеньких зарисовок, не связанных между собой.

**Проклятие - Зереф и Лорд Милори**

Милори переживает за мальчика, чья душа с каждым днём темнеет всё больше и больше. Зереф пока ещё мал и не понимает, куда ведёт его упрямство и желание повернуть время вспять, чтобы воскресить своих близких. Одиночество по капле очерняет душу юного волшебника, частично поглощая боль утраты, а частично подменяя пустотой.  
Но Зереф не слушает ни предостережения Милори, ни наставления учителей магической академии. Он упрям в своём желании возродить младшего брата, которого так любил, и отчаянно ищет связь между жизнью, смертью и людьми.

* * *

О проклятии бога Анкселама Милори узнаёт будучи далеко от Зерефа — сердце словно пронзает ядовитой стрелой, на время лишая возможности дышать.  
Когда он находит подопечного, тот напуган последствиями неконтролируемой чёрной магии. Зереф в страхе пятится назад, выставив вперёд руки, и просит не приближаться к нему, потому что не хочет причинить вред своему другу-эльфу.

* * *

Когда Милори рискнёт увидеться с подопечным через несколько лет, Зереф признается, что если забывает о ценности жизни, то у него получается контролировать тёмную магию. Как и признается в том, что сам никогда не постареет и не умрёт.  
Эльф с болью в сердце слушает спокойные рассуждения вечно молодого юноши о «Проклятии Противоречия», как он его назвал. О том, что чем больше он будет думать о ценностях жизни, тем всё больше живых существ по неосторожности будет убивать его Проклятие.

Милори смотрит на подопечного и видит непроглядную тьму, окутавшую его душу.

Он печально вздыхает — мир не принимает такого Зерефа и настойчиво отвергает его.

И Зереф решает тоже отвергнуть этот мир, посеяв в нём хаос.

* * *

Даже спустя четыреста лет Милори видит, что душа Зерефа подобна ночному небу в новолуние — в аспидно-чёрной пустоте слабо мерцают адамантовые звёзды. Но эльф верит, что однажды сияние звёзд разгорится настолько, что свет рассеет тьму и очистит душу волшебника. Потому что любая магия берёт начало в глубокой бездне. И эта изначальная магия, которая объединяет всё вокруг, — любовь. А любовь способна творить чудеса.

**Счастье - Ур и Хранитель Дьюи**

Хранитель Дьюи любит проводить долгие зимние вечера в беседах с Ур. Но его печалит то, что волшебница практически замкнулась в себе и старается восполнить потерю дочери лишь новыми знаниями. Но он понимает, что ей нужно время, чтобы смириться и принять тяжкие обстоятельства. И осознать, что можно и нужно жить дальше. А потому Дьюи не давит, а лишь мягко направляет подопечную к нужным выводам.  
Ур тверда и упряма — как лёд, который она создаёт. Но также пластична и податлива, как снежные холмы, среди которых стоит её дом.

* * *

Хранитель Дьюи отмечает в своём ледяном блокноте каждую зиму, которую проводит на континенте с Ур. Её сила растёт, а магия Созидания льда совершенствуется. Но волшебница по-прежнему остаётся холодна, как её прекрасный, но ледяной Сад Роз.

* * *

Дьюи устраивается на плече Ур, со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдающей, как Леон и Грей привычно мутузят друг друга, кубарем катаясь по снегу.  
— Наконец-то ты запечатала свою тьму, — с лёгким сердцем произносит Хранитель. — Я так долго ждал этого.

— Некто однажды спросил меня, что я думаю о своём собственном счастье, — тепло отзывается волшебница. — Тогда я не знала ответа. А сейчас знаю. У меня есть два очаровательных ученика, которые растут день ото дня. Так что нужно беречь каждый прожитый день.

Дьюи понимающе кивает.

— Теперь я достаточно счастлива, — добавляет она. — И знаю, что пришла сюда, чтобы вернуть это счастье обратно.

**Гордость - Леон и Иней**

Иней терпеливо объясняет подопечному, почему не надо торопиться. Созидание не терпит спешки. И для того, чтобы что-то получилось, нужно сначала очистить разум. Освободить от посторонних мыслей. Сконцентрироваться на одной-единственной и хорошенько представить образ, который хочешь создать.  
Но у Леона совершенно нет выдержки. Снежные вихри срываются с мальчишеских ладоней рваными порывами и моментально тают, не успевая даже обрести нужную форму. Леон хмурится, сердито сопит, но упрямо раз за разом складывает руки для созидания, напрочь забывая о концентрации. Потому что торопится одержать победу. Он хочет быть всегда и во всём лучше Грея. Хочет быть первым. Чтобы его, Леона, похвалила учитель Ур.

Вздох Инея преисполнен ангельского терпения. Он сокрушённо качает головой, но в тысячный раз объясняет, как стоит дышать, чтобы позволить магии внутри тела правильно циркулировать и сосредоточиться в одном месте — в ладонях.

* * *

Иногда Иней посылает вопрос неумолимым небесам — где же он так согрешил? Может, какое животное оставил без должного внимания в Зимнем лесу? Не докормил? Уложил в спячку в недостаточно тёплой норке?  
После очередной неудачи Леон от досады стискивает кулаки и плотно поджимает губы, стараясь не дать выход гневу. Но потом рывком выдёргивает из сугроба куртку и штаны и резкими шагами направляется к дому.

Иней с тяжёлым вздохом провожает мальчика, оставаясь сидеть на вершине снежного холмика.

Сердито хлопает дверь.

Эльф подпирает щёку рукой и начинает считать, пальцем рисуя узоры на снегу. Один, два, три...

Проходит две минуты, прежде чем дверь снова распахивается и Леон выбегает на улицу. Он всё так же хмурится, пока резко сдёргивает с себя одежду и бросает её на снег.

Поджимает губы, тяжело дышит, но принимает необходимую для созидания стойку.

— Я готов, — стараясь совладать с эмоциями, произносит мальчик.

Иней привычно кивает, взмахивает крыльями и зависает напротив Леона...

Но не может скрыть счастливой улыбки, когда вскоре на ладони мальчишки появляется его точная ледяная копия.

* * *

Взрослый Леон прячет лицо под размалёванной маской и называет себя императором. Он снова хочет доказать себе, Грею, всему миру, что он — лучший маг Созидания Льда. Что превзошёл учителя Ур. Вот только с каждой лунной каплей, что падает на закованного в лёд демона, ему чудится сокрушённый вздох его маленького друга детства — зимнего эльфа Инея.

**Вызов - Грей и Льдинка**

Грей избегает свою фею. Он стыдится, что ему, настоящему мужчине, досталась какая-то девчонка. Разве она может понять, что он чувствует?  
Льдинка снова провожает подопечного задумчивым взглядом. Эмоции этого мальчика такие сильные и яркие, как он сам, и кристально чистые, как тот лёд, что он учится создавать. Грей завидует Леону, ведь тот без конца хвастается своим ледяным эльфом — Инеем. Но никогда не признается в этом даже самому себе.

Льдинка считает, что подавление эмоций мешает Грею раскрывать свой магический потенциал. А потому она не сдаётся, пытаясь пробиться к сердцу упрямого мальчишки.

Каждый раз, когда она застаёт подопечного одного во время тренировки, то присоединяется и принимается повторять за ним все движения, задорно комментируя происходящее. Но Грей упрямо молчит и игнорирует фею.

Каждый раз, когда Льдинка предлагает новую игру, Грей угрюмо отворачивается и уходит. Она всё время такая неунывающая и весёлая, что ему становится тошно.

— Да что с тобой? — с досадой спрашивает Льдинка, когда мальчишка в очередной раз сбегает от неё. — Я тебя чем-то обидела?

— Отвали, — сердито бросает тот, стараясь ускользнуть от надоедливой феи. — Ты не поймёшь.

— Так ты и не пытался ни разу мне объяснить.

— Вот приставучая, — хмурится Грей. Затем стискивает кулаки, набирает в грудь воздуха и выкрикивает: — Ты — девчонка!

— И что? — изумляется фея, зависнув напротив его лица.

— И всё.

— А-а-а, — с пониманием тянет Льдинка. — Ну теперь понятно.

— Что тебе понятно?

— Что ты завидуешь Леону. Из-за Инея.

— И ничего не завидую, — сердито парирует Грей.

— Спорим?

— Спорим!

— Леон может создавать изо льда фигурку Инея, — с вызовом произносит Льдинка, а её глаза сверкают словно две чистейшие льдинки.

— И я могу! — решительно заявляет Грей.

— Покажи, — с сомнением бросает фея и демонстративно усаживается на снежный холмик.

* * *

Взрослый Грей предан своим друзьям и, не задумываясь, готов встать на защиту слабого. Но потери прошлого оставили отпечаток в его душе — Грей привык сам справляться со своими печалями. И каждый раз, когда ему становится слишком тоскливо, он создаёт маленькую ледяную фигурку, так похожую на неунывающую фею Льдинку.

**Обратно - Уртир и Шпилька**

Всем вокруг кажется, что Шпильке нет ни до кого дела. Что эта фея только и делает, что беззаботно валяется где-нибудь на веточке, лениво покрывая изморозью листочки, или отдыхает на камне, вырезая в снежинках новые узоры. Вот только Шпилька никому и никогда не признается, что её маленькая подопечная отказалась от своей феи. Как отказалась возвращаться обратно домой, посчитав родную мать предательницей, увидев её с двумя мальчиками-учениками.  
Шпилька изредка навещает Уртир, чтобы проверить, как девочка себя чувствует, всё ли с ней в порядке, насколько выросла её сила. И каждый раз порывается показаться той на глаза. Но всё же каждый раз одёргивает себя и снова ни с чем возвращается в Нетландию.

* * *

Уртир уникальна в своей магической силе, а также ей достались от матери способности к созиданию льда. Но малышка предпочитает развивать совсем другие таланты под строгим присмотром наставников-людей, что тщательно контролируют всю магическую литературу, которая попадает в руки девочке.  
С каждым днём Уртир становится всё сильнее.

С каждым днём слабеет её связь с матерью, от которой она отказалась.

С каждым днём душа малышки покрывается толстым слоем льда, который стремительно темнеет. Как и сама магия, которой всё больше увлекается Уртир.

И Шпилька не уверена, сможет ли её подопечная когда-нибудь повернуть обратно.

* * *

Взрослая Уртир владеет магией, способной ускорять время или обращать его вспять. Но даже эта способность не поможет ей увидеться с матерью, которая много лет назад пожертвовала собой, защитив своих учеников-мальчишек от демона. Которая всю жизнь прожила с осознанием, что малышка Уртир умерла в раннем детстве. Чей голос ей слышится теперь в шёпоте морских волн.  
Уртир смотрит со скалы на море и глотает солёные слёзы, жалея только об одном — она уже не может повернуть обратно.

Но может сделать так, чтобы другие не сворачивали куда не нужно.

**Алая - Эльза и Никс**

Упав на колени и сгорбившись, Эльза держит на раскрытых ладошках крохотную изнурённую крылатую фигурку. Никс тяжело и часто дышит, а крылья стали такими прозрачными, что кажется, они вот-вот исчезнут. Здоровый левый глаз Эльзы щиплет от предательских слёз, но она старается не плакать. И только губы безмолвно повторяют: «Не оставляй меня, Никс, пожалуйста». Она не может потерять свою фею. Не тогда, когда они уже почти выбрались из Райской Башни.  
Эльза вскидывает голову в момент атаки Магический войск, направленных остановить негласного лидера взбунтовавшихся рабов. Но видит перед собой лишь старого волшебника и татуировку в виде странного существа гильдии на его спине. Роб закрывает её собой и использует защитное заклинание, забирающее его последние силы.

«Только те, кто действительно верит всем сердцем в магию, в себя и могут сосуществовать со всем, могут использовать такую вещь как Магия», — звучат в голове Эльзы слова старого мага.

— Ты сможешь, — доносится до неё тихий, но уверенный голос Никс. — Я верю...

И Эльза тоже верит. В порыве ярости она впервые чувствует, как магия бурлит внутри неё и как вырывается наружу алой вспышкой. Как сила подчиняется её желанию и проникает в ближайшее оружие: мечи, ножи и копья. Как множество клинков взмывают в воздух, направляя сверкающее остриё на своих бывших владельцев. И как Никс гордо взмывает над головой Эльзы и первой отправляет своё копьё вперёд, подавая сигнал к атаке.

Но магия Джерара сильнее. Она сдавливает всех, почти лишая жизни, и заставляет подчиниться. Эльза краем глаза замечает Никс, трепыхающуюся в алых лентах тёмной магии, которые с каждым её движением лишь сильнее обвиваются вокруг крохотного тельца.

Эльза с ужасом понимает, что Джерар изменился. Что из доброго и сострадательного мальчика он превратился в жестокого человека. Его одержимость духом Зерефа и утверждение, что для достижения истинной свободы им необходимо завершить Райскую Башню и воскресить Зерефа — ошибочны. Ей до слёз обидно, что мальчик, с которым она подружилась, не понимает такую простую истину...

* * *

Сидя на пустынном пляже, Эльза просит Никс улететь к себе домой и никогда не возвращаться. Потому что больше не хочет никогда в жизни подвергать её смертельной опасности. Та понимает чувства девочки, а потому спокойно соглашается.  
— Спасибо тебе. Я никогда не забуду этот день, — с гордостью за подопечную произносит Никс. — Казалось, что фея, вся побитая и израненная, вот-вот упадёт, но она взмыла вверх. Словно алый цветок, что распустился во всей красе. Титания — вот ты какая...

* * *

Взрослая Эльза с каждым днём становится сильнее. Её острые клинки не знают поражения. И даже целая сотня ужасных монстров на Великих Магических Играх оказалась не способна противостоять Эльзе Скарлетт. Вот только те слова, что сказала про неё Леви, она точно когда-то уже слышала.

**Семья - Люси и Динь**

Динь часто корит себя за то, что ей редко удаётся повидаться с подопечной. А ещё больше — за то, что знает, насколько одиноко малышке Люси в огромном, но пустом родительском доме. Но фею сильнее печалит тот факт, что отец Люси после смерти жены уделяет слишком мало внимания маленькой дочке, полностью погрузившись в работу, и не понимает, что та сейчас остро в нём нуждается.  
Динь, как может, старается развеселить малышку. Придумывает разные игры, мастерит вместе с ней забавные поделки, танцует и рисует, а вечерами загадывает желание на падающую звезду. Только таких беззаботных весёлых дней катастрофически мало, а Люси взрослеет очень быстро и, к сожалению, слишком рано понимает, что такое одиночество.

Зато её магические способности восхищают фею. Динь никогда не признается Люси, что до коленотрясучки боится Водолея — звёздного духа, доставшегося девочке в наследство от матери. Эта грозная повелительница воды одним взглядом кого угодно может пригвоздить к полу. А уж у Динь крылья застывают, когда ей случается встретиться с Водолеем. Но каждый раз, когда малышка открывает Звёздные врата, чтобы призвать духа, фея не может налюбоваться чарующей диковинной магией. Главное, вовремя улететь и не попасться на глаза Водолею.

* * *

Взрослая Люси по-настоящему счастлива. У неё есть новый дом — гильдия волшебников «Хвост феи», новая многочисленная семья и верные друзья. И хотя некоторые события заставляют её плакать, Люси твёрдо верит, что сможет справиться с любыми неурядицами. Потому что есть те, ради которых она готова идти до конца. Кто всегда поддержит её, не оттолкнёт и научит снова смеяться. Как та маленькая фея, чьё имя звенит, будто колокольчик.

**Ветерок - Венди и Видия**

Венди смотрит на мир широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Видия часто посмеивается над наивностью девочки, но с каждым днём понимает, что юная Небесная Дева обладает невероятным талантом. Да, пока он тихо дремлет внутри, но однажды сила маленькой волшебницы проснётся. И Видия очень гордится своей подопечной. Хотя и не показывает этого.

Разве что только Грандине — небесному дракону и приёмной матери Венди. Только она понимает все чувства феи.

Видия часто думает, насколько ей повезло с подопечной. Не то что некоторым.

Воздух — вот что их связывает и роднит. И эти невидимые магические нити прочнее любых канатов.

Видия никому не расскажет, что у неё душа отзывается щемящим перезвоном, когда малышка счастливо смеётся. Что в уголках глаз собираются непрошеные слёзы, когда Венди ловко ловит ускользающий ветерок, гладит, словно котёнка, и отпускает в небо. Что они вместе по утрам мчатся по цветочному полю, оседлав стремительный восходящий поток, а потом с размаха плюхаются в лазурную гладь озера.

И что Видия счастлива, когда счастлива Венди.

* * *

Малышка Венди немного подросла и обрела новых друзей.  
Видия всё реже наведывается к ней в гости — Шарли всегда смотрит на фею с сомнением, словно видит в ней соперницу. Но когда Венди засыпает, белая кошка делится с феей своими страхами и предположениями.

Видия молча слушает и понимает, что с Шарли их тоже связывает кое-что общее — забота о маленькой Небесной Деве. И Видия обещает, что будет приглядывать за Венди. Даже когда та вырастет.

Шарли молча кивает.

Впереди сложное будущее, и остаётся только верить, что у них есть ещё шанс победить наступающую тьму.

**Магнит - Гажил и Теренс**

Теренс до сих пор не понимает, как ему достался такой подопечный. Их ведь вообще ничего не связывает. Он — разносчик пыльцы, а Гажил — будущий убийца драконов. К тому же, способный поглощать металл. Наверное, при распределении кто-то что-то перепутал, и Теренса ошибочно прикрепили к Гажилу. Вот только исправлять нелепую оплошность никто не спешил.  
Когда Гажил задирает лесных зверей или с дикими воплями носится по полю, улепётывая от разъярённых животных, Теренс сокрушённо прячет пылающее лицо в ладони. Ему стыдно. Стыдно за то, что Гажил такой диковатый и совершенно не желает меняться. Но, как говорит его приёмный отец, дракон Металликана, у будущих убийц драконов огромный избыток энергии, которую мальчик со временем научится контролировать и правильно распределять.

Гажил с огромным аппетитом поедает обычную еду, но с ещё бо́льшим — различные железки. А Теренс переживает, не случится ли у него несварение желудка. Но дракон заверяет его, что это необходимо для нормального функционирования магии. Эльф плохо понимает, как поглощённый металл способен восстановить магические силы подопечного, но предпочитает не спорить с Металликаном. Всё-таки драконы — мудрые существа.

* * *

Металликана часто просит Теренса поиграть с Гажилом в салки. Поначалу эльф легко уворачивается от тяжёлого, обросшего металлом мальчишки, что пытается догнать и схватить его. Но вскоре Гажил понимает, что совсем не обязательно гоняться на вёртким крылатым другом, когда можно просто использовать металл внутри тела. И Теренса охватывает страх от хищной улыбки на лице подопечного. Зато как тот гордится своей способностью создавать из своего тела металлические болванки и крушить всё вокруг!

* * *

Теренс впервые видит, точнее, чувствует слёзы Гажила, когда грубые ладони мальчишки бережно держат его тело. Они разбиваются о затвердевшую кожу крупными солёными каплями. Губы Гажила дрожат так, что тот не может вымолвить и слова. Он только что едва не раздавил своего друга, почти припечатав его железным кулаком к дереву. Хорошо, что у Теренса оказалось достаточно пыльцы, которая, просыпавшись на металлическую балку-руку, окутала её золотистым облаком и заставила взмыть вверх. Теренс невольно усмехается, а потом начинает хохотать во всё горло, глядя, как Гажил безуспешно пытается стереть с правой руки пыльцу, но только сильнее размазывает её. Отчего обе его руки оказываются задранными вверх.  
— Намагнитился, — с тёплой усмешкой поясняет Металликана, пока Гажил с тоской смотрит на свои руки. Но досадливое выражение лица сменяется проказливым — мальчишка отращивает металлические шипы и с воинственным кличем со всех ног устремляется в ближайший лес.

* * *

Взрослый Гажил бесшумно выслеживает светловолосую девчонку с розовым знаком хвостатой гильдии на тыльной стороне ладони. Очень скоро он поймает вёрткую феечку, доставит мастеру и получит обещанную награду. А пока он снова неосознанно встряхивает правую руку, на которой, как ему кажется, будто притянутая магнитом поблёскивает золотистая пыль.

**Узелки - Стинг и Иридесса**

Иридесса боится Стинга.

Не маленького белобрысого мальчишки, что заливисто смеётся и играет с ней в догонялки, а того, кто затаился внутри него.

Иридесса переживает, что свет, с которым Белый дракон учит мальчика управляться, однажды разрастётся настолько сильно, что сожжёт его. И тогда фея останется без подопечного.

Она часто завязывает радужные ленты в причудливые замысловатые узлы, а потом вместе с наставником Стинга — драконом Вайсологией наблюдает, как мальчишка, обжигая руки, старается побыстрее распутать мудрёную головоломку, чтобы снова играть в салки. Как от усердия высовывает язык и как нередко отвлекается на любопытных бабочек, которые садятся на руки и плечи.

* * *

Взрослый Стинг упрямо смотрит в небо, не замечая, что глаза уже начинают слезиться от ослепляющей белизны облаков. Ещё минута... И в тот момент, когда слеза омывает глаз, показывается радуга. И Стингу кажется, что там, вдалеке, вспыхивает одинокая искорка.  
Он с силой стискивает кулаки, и ногти цепляют старые тонкие шрамы. Шрамы, которые оставили радужные узелки феи света.

**Тьма - Роуг и Фурия**

Фурия с настороженностью относится к приёмному отцу Роуга, Теневому дракону Скиадраму, потому что считает, что теневая магия совсем не подходит такому доброму и открытому ребёнку, как её подопечный. Но дракон заверяет фею, что лучше научиться управлять тьмой, чем безвольно впустить её в свою душу. И Фурия старается верить многовековому существу, но ревность — поганое чувство.  
Иногда Фурия сдерживается с трудом, стискивая в руках своё копьё, когда Роуг балуется с тенями, словно с игрушками. Порой ей хочется разбить иллюзию одним метким ударом. Но когда мальчишка заливисто смеётся, падая спиной в полевые цветы, раскинув руки и вспугнув наивных бабочек, фея готова простить дракону все его длительные и утомительные занятия с Роугом.

Она видит, что теневая магия, с которой мальчик с каждым днём управляется всё лучше и лучше, не оказывает на него никакого влияния и совершенно не меняет его характера.

Но Фурия никак не может избавиться от переживаний. У неё всегда есть наготове сонная пыльца — на случай, если подопечного начнут мучить кошмары. Но мальчишка всегда настолько сладко спит и так часто улыбается во сне, что безосновательная тревога отступает, будто уходит в тень.

* * *

Взрослый Роуг с некоторой долей сожаления смотрит на своего напарника — Светового Убийцу Драконов Стинга. Да, он до конца не разделяет его взглядов, но и убедить измениться пока не хватает доводов. Стинг должен понять сам, что даже самый яркий свет может поглотить непроглядная тьма. И что у каждого есть свой лучик света, который способен вывести из тьмы. Главное — только захотеть.  
Лучиком Роуга была маленькая фея Фурия.

**Искорка - Нацу и Фира**

Наверное, если бы не Игнил, то Нацу и Фира однажды спалили бы весь континент. Не целиком, конечно, и не за раз, а по частям. Методично выжигая лес за лесом, поле за полем.  
Иногда Игнил мысленно проклинает договор с Зерефом, когда согласился обучать магии непоседливого мальчишку. Ладно бы его одного. Но вместе с мальчишкой в придачу досталась такая же непоседливая фея-наставница. И Игнил получил вместо одного запланированного приёмного дитяти — двоих.

Конечно, фея намного превосходит Нацу как в теоретических знаниях, так и в мастерстве владения магией огня. Вот только стоит её подопечному задумать какую-нибудь шалость, как из вполне умной и покладистой наставницы Фира превращается в проказливого ребёнка и ни в чём не уступает Нацу.

Нацу и Фира почти всё время проводят вместе: спят, едят, учатся и, конечно же, пакостят. Влетает от Игнила им тоже вместе. Но Нацу каждый раз заступается за свою крылатую подругу и берёт всю вину на себя, чем вызывает у приёмного отца прилив гордость за такую черту характера. Но мудрый дракон не идёт на поводу у мимолётных эмоций и терпеливо объясняет Нацу (и Фире заодно) правила пользования магическим источником.

А по ночам, когда Нацу засыпает, Фира и Игнил проводят время в долгих доверительных беседах, и дракон искренне благодарит маленькую напарницу за поддержку и выдержку, которой порой не хватает ему самому.

— Просто я чувствую его, — делится наблюдениями фея. На её ладони вспыхивает крохотная искорка света, которую она легко сдувает.

— Нацу? — спрашивает Игнил, наблюдая за полётом огонька.

— Огонь внутри него, — поясняет Фира. Она умиротворённо вздыхает, и искорка опускается на грудь мальчика, проникая в его тело. — И он живой. И очень тёплый...

Игнил соглашается. Теперь он уверен, что когда его не будет рядом, о мальчике будет кому позаботиться.

* * *

Взрослый Нацу, не стыдясь, рыдает над исчезающим мёртвым телом приёмного отца. Рыдает и улыбается сквозь слёзы, как просил его Игнил. Белый шарф — всё, что у него осталось от него. Шарф и трепетное тепло крохотной искорки, что всё ещё согревает душу — невидимый подарок маленькой феи Фиры.

**Мечтатель - Джерар и Зарина**

Каждую ночь Джерар садится напротив зарешёченного окна камеры и поднимает голову.  
Каждую ночь ему на плечо опускается маленькая фея, чьё имя свидетельствует о зарождении нового дня — Зарина.

Мальчик обожает слушать рассказы феи о её невероятных приключениях. О магических экспериментах с волшебной пыльцой, о настоящих пиратах, обманувших её и похитивших ценную голубую пыльцу, и об отважных подругах, которые пришли ей на выручку и вернули домой.

Джерар надеется когда-нибудь вызволить своих друзей из Райской Башни. Особенно он переживает за новенькую девочку с волосами цвета зари — Эльзу.

Зарина тактично молчит и улыбается, когда Джерар начинает взахлёб говорить об этой девочке и жизни после рабства.

Джерар мечтает. А Зарина обнадёживающей улыбкой и уверенными похлопываниями по плечу поддерживает его веру в светлое будущее и самостоятельно разрабатывает план спасения детей.

* * *

Взрослый Джерар молча смотрит на стремительно светлеющее небо. Сейчас, когда на горизонте появляются первые проблески зари, оно как никогда кажется таким привлекательным. Огромным. Свободным. И нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться рукой к ярким мерцающим звёздам, впитать их ускользающий свет и очиститься от ошибок прошлого, стерев страшные воспоминания. Особенно самое яркое и болезненное — ужас в глазах маленькой феи, которую он едва не раздавил в руке.  
Кажется, её звали Зарина.

**Пушистое - Лисанна и Фауна**

Магия перевоплощения Лисанны для Фауны словно подарок судьбы. Правда, полностью превратиться в кошку девочке никак не удаётся. Зато ушки, внушительные когти и шикарный длинный хвост получаются что ни на есть самыми кошачьими.  
Фауна жалеет, что не обладает талантом водяной феи, иначе с удовольствием поплавала бы с Лисанной.

Она особенно любит, когда малышка обращается кроликом — в огромное ушастое пушистое нечто. Фея любит валяться на тёплом кроличьем пузике, перебирая пальцами мягкий мех. Или трепать длинные пушистые ушки.

Но больше всего Фауна любит, когда Лисанна превращается в птицу. И когда они летят навстречу закату, купаются в тёплых воздушных потоках и играют в салки.

После таких активных игр малышка быстро засыпает. А Фауна, свернувшись клубочком, привычно устраивается на её животе.

* * *

Взрослой Лисанны уже полгода нет в живых. По крайней мере, так считают её родные брат и сестра. И только жизнерадостная Фауна чувствует, как пульсирует та тёплая неосязаемая нить, что связывает фею и её подопечную.

**Ярость - Эльфман и Ди**

Ди снова демонстрирует маленькому Эльфману, как легко она управляется со взрослым и опасным для фей ястребом. Как тот сопротивляется, но потом сдаётся и подчиняется действиям крылатой наездницы. И Эльфман с восторгом следит за полётами своей феи.  
— Всё понял? — спрашивает Ди, заставляя ястреба аккуратно приземлиться недалеко от мальчишки. — Главное обуздать этого зверя и заставить его подчиниться...

Но Эльфман даже не вникает в смысл её слов — всё его внимание занимает красивая птица, смирно сидящая на земле. Мальчишка от восторга приоткрывает рот и осторожно подходит ближе, протягивая руку.

— Можно его погладить? — спрашивает полушёпотом.

Фея хмурится — он ведь совсем не слушал её наставлений. Она замечает, как ястреб подозрительно косится на Эльфмана, как напрягается.

— Эльфман, — строго одёргивает подопечного Ди, вспорхнув с птицы и резкими жестами прогоняя её. — Это тебе не твой попугайчик, которого можно гладить в любое время. Ястреб — это опасный хищник, с которым требуется обращаться предельно осторожно...

Мальчишка сокрушённо вздыхает, провожая ястреба печальным взглядом.

— Я понимаю...

Ди усмехается себе под нос и подлетает к Эльфману, потрёпывая его по голове. Какой же всё-таки он добрый! И за что ему досталась магия зверя?

— А давай попробуем ещё раз с твоим перевоплощением? Я уверена, что у тебя всё получится.

* * *

Взрослый Эльфман избегает разговоров о своей младшей сестре Лисанне и больше всего боится снова причинить кому-нибудь боль. Ему невыносима даже мысль, что кто-то может пострадать по вине его магии. Магии, которую он ненавидит всем сердцем. Магии, с которой ему не удаётся управляться так же легко, как его крылатой подруге детства — с ястребом.

**Капельки - Джувия и Серебрянка**

Серебрянка печально вздыхает, но ободряюще улыбается и ласково гладит плачущую девочку по волосам, которые цветом напоминают синие морские волны. Малышка Джувия поднимает голову и доверчиво смотрит на фею. А в её синих-пресиних глазах только грусть, тоска и отчаяние. И едкое глубокое одиночество.  
— Джувия не хотела вызывать дождь... — признаётся она.

— Я знаю, — успокаивает Серебрянка, когда та в очередной раз шмыгает носом. — Всё будет хорошо, росиночка.

Они стоят под деревом — в единственном сухом месте, а вокруг беспрерывно льёт дождь.

— Давай устроим праздник? — звонкий голос феи напоминает весёлое журчание ручейка.

Джувия неуверенно кивает. А Серебрянка взмахом руки подзывает к себе дождинки, собирает в круг и заставляет их закружиться в волшебном танце.

Девочка осторожно протягивает руку, выжидает момент и ловит маленькой ладошкой хрустальные капельки. Её удивлённый взгляд загорается ликованием.

— Попробуй ещё, — уверенно предлагает Серебрянка и шутливо направляет в Джувию несколько водяных шариков.

Та радостно взвизгивает, когда прохладные капли мягкими точками врезаются в лицо.

Половину следующей партии брызг малышка останавливает выставленной вперёд ладошкой, а после заставляет упасть у своих ног. И долго рассматривает влажные пятна на земле. От следующих дождинок девочка легко отмахивается — повелительным жестом руки отправляя капли в разные стороны. Те оставляют причудливые прозрачные дорожки, прорезая себе путь сквозь толщу дождя. Джувии всё лучше удаётся управлять дождевыми каплями, которые посылает к ней маленькая водяная фея. Её единственный друг.

— Молодец, росиночка! — хвалит подопечную Серебрянка.

Малышка Джувия звонко и счастливо смеётся. И небо над ними стремительно светлеет.

* * *

Взрослая Джувия неспешно бредёт по улице, прикрываясь от своего проливного дождя прозрачным зонтом. Она больше не верит лживым словам парней. Вот только в каждом звоне разбившейся о мостовую капли ей слышится причудливое «Всё будет хорошо, росиночка».

**Надежда - Кана и Хлоя**

Когда наступает очередь подбирать подопечного, Хлоя снова всех удивляет — она вызывается сама сделать выбор. Сомнительная перспектива, конечно. Но неиссякаемый оптимизм Хлои и уверенность в своих силах убеждают Королеву фей Клэрион дать такое разрешение.  
«Своим трудом успех вернём», — девиз, с которым Хлоя начинает каждый день. Вот только маленькая Кана совсем не разделяет энтузиазма своей феи. Как тут станешь оптимистом, если родной отец не узнаёт себя в ней даже с расстояния в пару шагов. А ведь так хочется погреться в объятиях родного человека! Особенно после смерти мамы...

Но в одном мнения Кана и Хлои совпадают — нужно быть ближе к отцу. А потому Кана вступает в гильдию «Хвост феи», чтобы видеться с Гилдартсом, хотя бы когда он возвращается с задания. И пусть сейчас ей не хватает смелости признаться, что она его дочь, но когда-нибудь это случится. Обязательно.

Каждый раз девочка словно предчувствует возвращение отца. Хлоя видит, что подопечная начинает нервничать, что у неё всё валится из рук, что всё чаще Кана засматривается на входные двери. Фея ощущает, как в такие минуты внутри малышки просыпается магия, вырывающаяся наружу редкими неконтролируемыми вспышками.

Кана учится раскладывать карты, направляя в них свою магическую силу. Задумка Хлои сработала, и девочка с каждым разом всё увереннее и точнее предсказывает возвращение Гилдартса. А пока фея постоянно подпитывает уверенность подопечной, чтобы та не теряла надежду на воссоединение с отцом.

* * *

Взрослая Кана профессионально использует магию карт и столь же профессионально пьёт. Слишком много для юной девушки и слишком мало для дочери, брошенной непутёвым отцом. Неизменными остаются лишь её колода магических карт и непоколебимая вера, что однажды она сможет всё рассказать Гилдартсу. «Своим трудом успех вернём», — каждый вечер повторяет Кана. Слова, впечатавшиеся в душу вместе с неунывающей улыбкой маленькой феи.

С

**казки - Леви и Лирия**

Малышка Леви просто обожает сказки. Днём она или читает книжки, или разыгрывает придуманные ею сценки. А перед сном обязательно просит свою фею рассказать очередную волшебную историю. И Лирия с удовольствием выполняет просьбы девочки. Ей нравится, когда у Леви глаза загораются живым интересом, когда она включается в игру и вместе с феей придумывает новый поворот сюжета уже полюбившейся истории.  
Лирия гордится необыкновенным талантом своей подопечной. И не перестаёт восхищаться, когда малышке удаётся наделить магией обычное слово, которое преобразуется, становится осязаемым и обретает твёрдую форму. Однажды Леви так случайно обрушила на них проливной дождь, наделив магией слово «ливень», отчего им обеим пришлось пешком добираться до дома, чтобы высохнуть.

Лирия часто посмеивается над друзьями Леви — Джетом и Дроем, которые очень стараются всячески заслужить её внимание. Вот только Леви совсем не интересуют те игры, в которые мальчишки пытаются её завлечь. Зато командовать ими у малышки получается очень хорошо.

* * *

Взрослая Леви является негласным лидером команды Теневого механизма. Она по-прежнему увлекается чтением книг и не отвечает взаимностью на чувства Джета и Дроя, или попросту игнорирует их. Она не любит драки и не понимает, как можно драться ради удовольствия. Леви видит мир несколько иначе и мечтает, что однажды все войны закончатся. И тогда она обязательно допишет свою сказку, очень похожую на ту, что придумывала вместе с Лирией.

**Неблизнецы - Джет (Сарусуке) и Дрой — Клэнк и Боббл**

Ни Клэнк, ни Боббл уже и сами не помнят, кто из мальчишек чьим подопечным является. Зато точно знают, почему Джета все называют именно Джет, а не его настоящим именем — Сарусуке. А поди попробуй угнаться за этим проказником, если даже волшебная пыльца не помогает! Боббл смеётся, что без таланта Видии тут не обойтись, а тучный Клэнк только тяжело дышит и молча соглашается.  
Джет и Дрой такая же неразлучная пара друзей, как и они сами. А потому эльфы воспитывают сразу обоих. Ну как воспитывают. Клэнк и Боббл мастерят различные новые штуки, назначение которых придумывают сами мальчишки.

Например, Боббл разработал и собрал для Дроя специальный пояс со множеством кармашков. «Для необходимых инструментов», — предполагал эльф. «Для волшебных семян», — решил Дрой.

Клэнк сплёл из прочнейшей паутины тонкую верёвку. «Для охоты», — думал эльф. «Сойдёт как украшение», — смекнул Джет и намотал бечёвку на правое запястье.

Иногда мальчишки внезапно перестают проказничать и совершенно меняются. Клэнк и Боббл только тихо посмеиваются над подопечными. Ведь причина их столь резкой перемены — очаровательная любительница книг и сказок — Леви МакГарден.

* * *

Взрослые Джет и Дрой по-прежнему влюблены в Леви, которую больше увлекает чтение книг, чем глупые признания парней. Но они всегда готовы встать на её защиту и часто спорят наперебой, кто лучше выполнит то или иное задание. И чтобы не случилось, их дружба остаётся столь же крепкой, как прочные нити браслета, созданного одним из неблизнецов эльфов.

**Молния - Лаксус, Рокот и Глиммер**

Лаксус не понимает, зачем ему сразу две феи. Но приставучий и самоуверенный эльф Рокот категорически отказывается возвращаться к деду. Видите ли, он обещал ему. И обещание выполнит, чего бы это ему ни стоило.  
Только какой толк младшему Дреяру от эльфа грозы, создающего раскаты грома? Другое дело Глиммер. Эта феечка хоть и девчонка, но знает толк в молниях. Вот только Глиммер совсем не воспринимает Лаксуса всерьёз. Каждая его попытка спровоцировать Рокота на магическое состязание сопровождается её снисходительным насмешливым фырканьем. Особенно её забавляет, когда Лаксус с Рокотом снова начинают препираться и выяснять, кто умнее, сильнее, храбрее...

Глиммер откровенно потешается над ними.

— Вы так похожи, — насмешливо произносит она. — Оба такие самодовольные индюки! Вот бы Фауну сюда, она бы точно научила вас уму-разуму!

Зато Глиммер никогда не отказывает, когда Лаксус просит научить его обращаться с молниями. Если, конечно, просит вежливо.

Фея совершенно не выносит грубости и до последнего терпит заносчивость Рокота или намеренные провокации подопечного. Но стоит её разозлить по-настоящему, то мало не покажется никому.

* * *

Лаксус бросает хмурые взгляды, в очередной раз потирая болезненное место — теперь несколько часов невозможно будет сидеть. У противоположной стены на столе сидит притихший Рокот, с горечью ощупывая подпалённые брови и ресницы. И лишь довольная Глиммер с широкой улыбкой стоит на подоконнике и наслаждается долгожданной вечерней тишиной.

* * *

Взрослый Лаксус легко управляется с грозой, а сила его молний может спалить город дотла вместе с его жителями. Он уже принял решение, и никто не сможет его переубедить. Только с каждой вспышкой молнии, с каждой разрушившейся лакримой Храма Молний ему чудится насмешливое фырканье Глиммер.

**Зануда - Фрид и Скраббл**

Прежде Скраббл считал, что нет никого на свете, кто бы так же сильно любил читать, как и он. И до знакомства с подопечным эльф даже не представлял, насколько он ошибается.  
Фрида Джастина по праву можно называть самым занудным занудой. Весёлой компании сверстников он предпочитает одиночество. И, наверное, в мире нет ничего, что может увлечь его столь же страстно, как книги. Даже магия Фрида имеет прямое отношение к ним. Мальчишка словно видит надписи насквозь. Чувствует их. И способен наделять любыми свойствами по своему желанию.

Вот только Скаббл замечает, что подопечный не разделяет магию на светлую и тёмную, а одинаково использует обе её стороны. Это настораживает. И пугает. Как и правый глаз мальчишки, что время от времени вспыхивает кроваво-алым.

— Фрид, — немного заикаясь, снова назидательно произносит эльф, заглядывая в книгу и поправляя сползшие на переносицу очки. — Хочу тебе напомнить, что использование тёмной магии может нести в себе опасность и приводить к нежелательным последств...

— Я лучше знаю, что мне делать, — не отрываясь от чтения, холодно перебивает тот.

Скраббл сокрушённо вздыхает и тайком подменивает подопечному книги на более подходящие, по его мнению.

* * *

Взрослый Фрид скрывает правый глаз под длинной чёлкой, а с теми, кто нарушает правила, безжалостно разделывается острой рапирой, нанося её остриём тёмные письмена заклинаний. Но каждый раз, когда он открывает новую книгу, сквозь шелест страниц ему слышится едва заметное стрекотание маленьких крыльев.

**Красота - Эвергрин и Розетта**

Красота — страшная сила.  
Это Эвергрин усвоила ещё в детстве. И она просто обожает свою фею Розетту. Эвергрин неустанно восхищается изяществом и элегантностью Розетты и мечтает однажды стать такой же красивой. Стать настоящей феей.

Сначала Розетту забавляет такая преданность подопечной, слегка отдающая фанатизмом. Но фея не придаёт этому значения. Она неустанно учит малышку, как правильно ухаживать за волосами, как красиво одеваться и подбирать аксессуары. Она даже создаёт для Эвергрин специальные духи — очень лёгкие, с нежным цветочным ароматом, как раз соответствующие её возрасту. Но девочке и этого мало. Она мечтает о настоящих полупрозрачных крыльях, которые позволят ей порхать так же легко, как её фея.

Эвергрин сверлит негодующим взглядом компанию девчонок, посмевших обсмеять её переливающееся розовое платье, точь-в-точь как у Розетты, и самодельные крылышки, обтянутые блестящей тканью.

Фея успевает заметить, как меняется выражение лица её подопечной. Как та в ярости уже тянется к оправе очков. Но Розетта резко дёргает Эвергрин за волосы, и магический взгляд той ударяет в пустое место. Это потом фея выслушает гневную тираду возгордившейся подопечной. А сейчас самое главное, что девочки спасены от превращения в камень.

— Красота, конечно, страшная сила, — хмуро прерывает её Розетта, устав слушать глупости о превращении в фею и зависнув перед лицом Эвергрин. — Но нет ничего страшнее уродливой чёрствой души.

* * *

Взрослая Эвергрин стоит за кулисами сцены и от досады сжимает кулаки. Она считает, что Эльза Скарлетт незаслуженно носит титул Королевы фей, и что он по праву должен принадлежать ей. Потому что нет в Хвосте феи волшебницы красивее, умнее и сильнее, чем она — Эвергрин. А если кто-то считает иначе, то ему нет места в её жизни. Например, той занудной феечке в переливающемся розовом платье.

**Куклы - Бикслоу и Незабудка**

Незабудка — настоящая выдумщица, и с ней никогда не бывает скучно. Можно играть в прятки и кататься с горки. Можно играть в снежки или лепить снеговиков. Маленьких таких, пухленьких, похожих на снежные бочонки.  
— А давай их раскрасим? — предлагает Незабудка, подкатывая пятый снежный комок к четырём уже готовым. — Я вчера видела у тебя на столе баночки с новыми красками...

— Никогда не поверю, что ты дома не рисуешь, — в очередной раз удивляется Бикслоу. Ему сложно представить, как мир вокруг может быть всегда белым.

— Я рисую, — поясняет Незабудка, — палочкой на снежных сугробах или камушком на ледяных поверхностях. Или узорами на листьях. А красками — только когда бываю у тебя. Давай раскрасим их, пожалуйста...

— Давай, — радостно соглашается мальчишка и бежит домой за красками.

* * *

Бикслоу даже высовывает от усердия язык, пока выводит кисточкой яркие цветные рожицы на снежных комках, похожих на бочонки.  
— Предлагаю назвать эту Пеппе, — вдруг заявляет Незабудка, ставя кончиком кисточки точку носа.

— Почему Пеппе?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами фея. — Просто придумалось.

— Тогда этот будет Паппа, — Бикслоу указывает на бочонок справа.

— Паппа? — хихикнув, переспрашивает Незабудка и садится на голову третьему.

— А этого — Пиппи! — восторженно продолжает мальчишка.

— Поппо! — поддерживает игру фея, перелетая к следующему.

— И Пуппу! — Бикслоу со смехом указывает на последний снежный комок.

— А почему Пуппу? — удивляется Незабудка, отлетая назад и оценивающе рассматривая проделанную работу.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Бикслоу. — Просто придумалось.

И они оба заливисто смеются.

— Погоди, — фея срывается с места и куда-то улетает. А когда возвращается, то приносит охапку пожелтевших высохших листьев.

Они вместе втыкают листики в бока снежных комков — наподобие крыльев. А затем Незабудка покрывает каждое изморозью, добавляя листьям правдоподобный перьевой узор.

— Жаль, что они не могут летать, как ты, — с грустью произносит мальчик.

Незабудка загадочно улыбается, а затем посыпает снежные бочонки золотистой пыльцой, и те нестройным рядком поднимаются в воздух.

* * *

Взрослый Бикслоу обладает магией подчинения душ и полностью разделяет взгляды Лаксуса Дреяра. Он безоговорочно верит, что знак Хвоста феи — это не просто принадлежность к гильдии, этим знаком должны быть отмечены лучшие из лучших. Отряд Громовержцев, например.  
Бикслоу опускает забрало своего шлема и отправляет в разведку одну из своих летающих кукол — деревянный бочонок с маленькими крылышками и нарисованным яркой краской лицом.

Его кукол ровно пять. И их зовут Паппа, Пеппе, Пиппи, Поппо и Пуппу. В честь ещё одной куколки — крошечной зимней феи с именем, которое невозможно забыть.

**Фея - Мавис и Клэрион**

— Есть ли у фей хвосты? — Мавис устремляет мечтательный взгляд к горизонту.  
Она сидит на толстой ветке дерева, свесив обе ножки вниз. Как всегда, босиком. В лёгком розовом многослойном платье с красной лентой, обвязанной вокруг шеи бантом. Пастельные желтовато-русые волосы мягкими волнами спадают вниз подобно плащу, и лишь ахоге задорно торчит на макушке.

— У меня нет, — привычно отвечает на вопрос Клэрион, устроившись на плече девочки.

Они обе любят ловить такие ускользающие моменты. Сегодня закат особенно красивый. Светлые золотые краски смешиваются с оранжево-розовыми и багровыми, а потом плавно перетекают в сине-фиолетовый.

Клэрион пока ещё не знает, как относиться к проклятию, поразившему Мавис.

Такая необычная девочка. Умная не по годам, порой пугающе серьёзная. Отважная и отчаянная. Но ещё такая юная и наивная. И безоговорочно верит в существование фей. А сейчас так спокойно, совсем по-взрослому, рассуждает о том, что больше не вырастет. Что навсегда останется в теле тринадцатилетней девчонки и, скорее всего, никогда не умрёт.

Клэрион предчувствует скорое расставание с Мавис, и от этого её душа рассыпается на части.

— Ты спрашивала, что такое изначальная магия... Понимаешь, всё берёт начало в глубокой бездне. И эта изначальная магия, которая объединяет всё вокруг — любовь, а любовь может творить чудеса.

Мавис опускает голову и безмолвно повторяет сказанное.

— А знаешь, что я придумала? — задорно произносит она и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на свою фею.

— Расскажи, — та ласково гладит девочку по щеке и понимающе кивает, хотя сердце болезненно сжимается и ноет. А Мавис поспешно смахивает непрошеные слезинки и как ни в чём не бывало лучезарно улыбается. Пока ещё по-детски открыто.

— Я хочу основать гильдию волшебников, — мечтательно отвечает девочка и вновь устремляет взгляд к горизонту. — Есть ли у фей хвосты? — покачивая ногами, задумчиво спрашивает она. — Да и вообще, существуют ли феи на самом деле? Это вечная загадка.... Вечное приключение.... Вот что я хочу вложить в это название. Фейри Тейл.

Клэрион тепло улыбается.

— Я верю, что у тебя всё получится.

— Ага, — резко кивает Мавис. — Я вижу будущее, в котором много людей зовут эту гильдию домом. Они вечно будут в пути, но у них всегда будет место, куда они смогут вернуться. Именно такой гильдией я бы хотела видеть Фейри Тейл.

— Этот мир ждут тяжёлые времена. Грустные и плохие, — с грустью произносит Клэрион.

— Да, — спокойно соглашается Мавис и касается пальцами правого плеча, на котором сидит фея. — Но я буду рядом с ними. Я помогу им.

— Зато ты никогда не будешь одинока, — улыбка Клэрион отдаёт горечью, когда тонкая ладонь накрывает девичью руку. — И помни, что надежды, которые мы несём, соответствуют количеству звёзд, мерцающих в ночном небе. А шелест ветра, который мы чувствуем своими телами — предчувствие того, что наступит завтра.

Мавис вздыхает и снова смахивает слёзы.

Они не произносят слов прощания. Потому что незачем.

— Теперь давай прогуляемся... — как в детстве весело предлагает девочка.

— К мелодии из песни фей? — договаривает за неё Клэрион.

— Ага, — Мавис снова лучезарно улыбается, кивает и спрыгивает с дерева.

* * *

Даже через расстояние Королева фей чувствует, как жизнь сначала возвращается к Мавис, а после — как вновь утекает непостоянными волнами.  
Клэрион успевает отыскать подопечную в тот момент, когда та склоняется над телом какого-то темноволосого паренька в белых одеждах.

— Магия, которая объединяет всё это вокруг — любовь, а любовь может творить чудеса, — с нежностью произносит Мавис, глядя в глаза этому парню. — И любовь между двумя, жившими с проклятием, принесла наивысший уровень противоречия. Чем сильнее человек любит, тем больше он отнимает у другого. Теперь я знаю, что делать.

Её глаза полны решимости. Она уже знает, как спасти себя и возлюбленного и избавить мир от тёмного волшебника.

— Любовь может творить чудеса, — сквозь слёзы улыбается Клэрион. И розовые лепестки, ведомые её магией, танцуют, провожая души влюблённых, растворяющихся в ярком свете.

— Да. Феи существуют, — доносится до неё счастливый голос Мавис. — Как и моя Фея в моём сердце...


End file.
